Animal Magnetism
by The Second Coming
Summary: Kagome was very much in love with Inuyasha. But, of course, that doesn't exclude her from the occasional bout of harmless lusting, does it? Written for the Spectrum challenge at dokuga contest on LJ.
1. Animal Magnetism

**Warnings:** One use of an objectionable word, and Kagome has some naughty thoughts. There's nothing terribly explicit.  
**Word Count:** 1,000  
**Author's Note:** Written for the Spectrum Challenge at dokuga_contest on LJ. The prompt was "Red".

--

For the first time in her life, Kagome truly understood the phrase 'animal magnetism'. Despite her best efforts to distract herself, her gaze returned unerringly to him. It wasn't even as if she was truly attracted to him. She didn't _love _him. Heck, she didn't even _like _him. Yet, despite all logical arguments to the contrary, she was completely and utterly unable to ignore him.

There was little doubt in her mind that she was devoted to Inuyasha. She'd stuck by him, despite everything that lay between them, plodding on tirelessly by his side. She would easily die for Inuyasha. For his brother, however, she had no such devotion, and she was mentally kicking herself for being even remotely drawn to him._Like a moth to a flame_, her unhelpful mind supplied.

It was difficult not to compare the two brothers, even if only to remind herself of their remarkable differences. Inuyasha, despite his bluster and rather curt manner, was capable of kindness, and goodness. He was devoted to setting things right, even if he wasn't yet prepared to admit that to himself. And, despite his constant bravado, he struck her as being soft and gentle — the sort of boy you'd eventually tame and settle down with, and together live a happily domesticated life.

But where Inuyasha was warm, open and (occasionally) kind, Sesshoumaru was cold, closed and cruel. None of which Kagome found particularly appealing. He was the sort of guy you'd meet at a bar, hook up in a dingy hotel room with for a quick wham, bam, thank-you ma'am, and never see again. Where Inuyasha would make love to her, Sesshoumaru would probably just fuck her brains out.

That last thought set Kagome's skin alive with mixed embarrassment and thrill, and she felt a blush creep across her cheeks and neck. Still, she couldn't resist sneaking a look at him from beneath her lashes.

There was no denying that he was beautiful. Kagome, however, had been raised to believe that beauty was far more than skin deep — and that personality was what truly made someone beautiful. If that were the case, she mused, Sesshoumaru would be about on par with Jaken. She suppressed a snort at the image of a Jaken-shaped Sesshoumaru, complete with a massive fur pelt and a stoic look.

The _Taiyoukai_ in question, however, chose that moment to turn his face up to the night sky, the light of the stars setting his pale skin and hair aglow. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep from gasping.

She was beginning to wonder if he was conscious of the effect he had on her. He certainly seemed to go out of his way to do things that made her heart beat so furiously she was certain that she was only one small step away from a heart attack. _Death by pretty_, her mind supplied with a slight mental grimace. _Not the most glamourous way to go._

He seemed to constantly place himself around her. He'd spent the day walking just ahead of her as they searched for jewel shards, and every time she moved to get away from him, he'd find a way be walking ahead of her and tormenting him with his delightfully swishy (and probably ridiculously soft) hair, and glorious physique. Or, if he got sick of tormenting her by placing himself deliberately in her line of sight (and thus sending her mind straight to the gutter), he'd find ways to tease her senses with his _youkai _— brushing the edges of her _miko_senses, teasing her and all the while acting as absolutely nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

It was infuriating for her to be so completely out of control of her own body. Sure, she'd felt small thrills before, butterflies in her stomach when Inuyasha stood too close to her, gentle tingling in her fingers after he'd touched her hand — but she'd never felt this complete and utter animal attraction before, and she hated it. She didn't _like_Sesshoumaru. She wasn't interested in him, even if he was ludicrously pretty. And the fact that he'd seemed to take an interest in her had made it even worse.

He was completely and utterly impossible to ignore. There were few good things that Kagome had to say about him, but there was absolutely no denying that he had presence. _I just wish he had a little _less _presence_, she thought with a grimace. Suddenly she felt a familiar prod to her _miko_ senses.

He was still gazing up at the stars, seemingly pensive, and though she meant to glare at him, she suddenly found the way the light played off his skin surprisingly distracting. There was a luminosity to him that would have been unattainable by any human. _Another reminder that he is nothing like you_, her mind nudged. Desire silenced mind as she let her gaze trace the contours of his face. She memorised the shape of his pointed ears, absently wondering what it would feel like to run her tongue along them. What it would feel like to trail light kisses down that stretch of exposed neck, and along the underside of his strong jaw.

She bit her lip, clenching her hand as her heart sped up, her body reacting to the thoughts in her mind. As if remaining deliberately oblivious to her mental wanderings, he remained eerily still, the slight breeze waving tendrils of his fair hair.

She desperately wanted to run her fingers through that hair, catching it at the nape of his neck and teasing it between her fingers as she kissed the living daylights out of him.

She swallowed, the action suddenly seeming far more difficult than she remembered.

With excruciating slowness, his unearthly eyes turned towards her, meeting her gaze for a brief moment before she looked down, blushing furiously. He felt his gaze on her, burning into her skin, and she knew he'd known exactly what she'd been thinking.


	2. Want

**Warnings:** There's nothing terribly explicit, just some suggestive thoughts and glances.  
**Word Count:** 1,000  
**Author's Note:** Written for the Spectrum Challenge at dokuga_contest on LJ. The prompt was "Orange".

--

She felt his eyes rake slowly down her body and she shivered. _Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him_, she chanted mentally, biting her lip as she stared into the flames of their camp fire.

It wasn't working. No matter what she did she couldn't ignore the feeling of his intense gaze on her, and she felt her blush grow deeper. _What is he doing_? she wondered frantically, glancing up at Inuyasha who sat nonchalant and oblivious on the other side of the fire.

She could feel a tingling sensation between her shoulder blades as she suppressed the urge to look at Sesshoumaru. _Creep_, she thought angrily. _Why is he staring at me?_

She risked a glance out of the corner of her eye, confirming that she wasn't going insane. His strange golden eyes were trained on her, his gaze piercing her own, making her weak in its intensity.She fiddled with the pleats of her green skirt, searching for something to keep her occupied.

_What does he want from me?_

She fidgeted nervously, crossing and uncrossing her legs, growing increasingly uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

_Why hasn't anyone else noticed?_ she mused. Usually Inuyasha would be on his feet and screaming had anyone even so much as _glanced _at her funny, but he seemed strangely oblivious to his half-brother's current focus.

She sat on her hands, forcing them to stop fiddling with her skirt. She'd had more than enough of this. It was completely ridiculous that she'd be so cowed by him. _All he's doing is looking at me, _she said to herself. _I've been in much worse situations than this. Heck, he's even tried to kill me! _

Bolstering her courage, she turned and shot a glare at Sesshoumaru.

_Stop staring at me, _she thought furiously, trying to burn a hole in his brain with her thoughts.

Much to her exasperation, he seemed unfazed by her mental attack. He merely smirked, a single manicured brow arching slightly in question. Slowly he let his gaze wander down her body, lingering pointedly on her breasts and legs.

She felt herself blushing so furiously she was amazed she didn't spontaneously combust. Letting out a small squeak she stood up, backing away from him and crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Kagome?" Sango asked bemusedly.

"Kagome? What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha wondered aloud obliviously.

"Don't mind me!" she replied, a little louder than she'd intended, hurrying towards her yellow backpack. "Just looking for something."

She rifled through her bag, pulling things out and stuffing them back in, searching for something to keep her busy. She decided finally on her math homework. She knew she'd reached a point of desperation now that she'd turned to _mathematics_ of all things for salvation.

_If this works, I promise I'll never complain about trigonometry again, _she vowed silently.

She settled herself on the opposite side of the fire from him, propping up her textbook in her lap to hide him fully from her view. Sticking her pencil between her teeth, she plunged into the confusing world of trigonometry.

The feeling of her skin beginning to crawl was the only warning of his proximity before he spoke.

"This book," he said, in his usual sedate manner, "comes from your home?"

She nodded, not really trusting herself to speak with his piercing eyes boring into her. The flames seemed to lick his skin, casting a warm orange glow over his body. She licked her lips.

_What is _wrong_ with me?_ _Since when have I become a raging ball of hormones?_ But there was no denying the affect his proximity had on her.

He reached down with a slender hand and lifted the book out of her limp grasp, holding it open at the spine and flipping the pages with the same hand. "You are capable of understanding this?" he asked. His question was relatively toneless, but she had a sinking suspicion that he was rather doubtful of her intelligence.

"Yes," she said, slightly waspishly. "Well, most of the time," she amended in a softer tone. "I spend so much time here that I rarely get a chance to study."

His gaze flicked briefly to Inuyasha, who was watching their interaction tensely. "Hn," he said enigmatically, handing her back her math textbook.

She shivered as his claws brushed her fingers with surprising gentleness, sending tingles running all the way up her arm. She looked up at him, surprised at the contact, her eyes wide and face slightly flushed. He stilled, looking down at her with a strange expression on his face.

It wasn't exactly something Kagome would call _soft_, but it wasn't his usual cold indifference either. It was certainly as close to open as she had ever seen him.

He turned away suddenly, breaking their eye-contact and leaving Kagome feeling oddly bereft. She remained, however, blissfully unaware of the raging turmoil that lay just beneath his still exterior.

He, much like Kagome herself, wasn't truly aware of what had caused his interest in the _miko_. He had considered himself above consorting with humans, Rin aside, having absolutely no desire to repeat his father's mistakes. But he couldn't deny that something about the _miko _called to him.

He'd felt the gentle hum of her spiritual powers brush against his own aura, and felt a thrill at the sense of alarm it had elicited. On some level he'd considered her a danger.

There were few things that were truly dangerous to him anymore. And, although the _miko_ in her current state was unlikely to be able to truly harm him, the touch of her power had made him feel alive in much the same way a good fight did.

It was for those few moments that he lived. And, inexplicably, the _miko_ seemed able to provide that.

For that alone, he would have her.

The fact that she was sitting there, lips parted invitingly and face flushed, was merely an added bonus.


	3. Fantasy

**Warnings:** We're finally approaching the reason I rated this R. There's nothing terribly graphic in this part (though we are getting there -- so if that be squicky, head for the hills now), just lotsa kissin'.  
**Word Count:** 1,000  
**Author's Note:** Written for the Spectrum Challenge at dokuga_contest on LJ. The prompt was "Yellow".

--

She wasn't sure what it was that had drawn her to wakefulness, but when she slowly sat up and opened her eyes, blinking curiously, he was standing in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked groggily, rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning inelegantly behind her hand.

"_Miko_," he said flatly.

"What's happening? Is something wrong?" she glanced around, but the other occupants of their small camp seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Even Inuyasha was curled up in a tree, clutching Tetusaiga protectively to his breast, his eyes closed in peaceful slumber.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, a gesture that seemed startlingly human, coming from him. "It is your dream, _miko._"

"My… I'm dreaming?" she asked. She paused, and assimilated that information. "I'm dreaming about _you_?" She sank back down to the ground, sprawling out on her back and looking up at the stars. "Why won't you just leave me _alone_?" she muttered.

"Is that truly your desire, _miko_?" he asked quietly. "For, if you truly wished this Sesshoumaru gone, would I not no longer be standing here?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Right," she said. "You're a figment of my imagination. I can make you do whatever I want."

A single eyebrow arched up into his hairline at that comment, but she ignored it. "Leave," she said, attempting to match his imperious tone.

A moment of silence fell across the campsite before Sesshoumaru remarked drily, "you seem as ineffective as usual, _miko_."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why you…" She sat up abruptly; any threat that may have accompanied her actions was belied by the fact that she got stuck in her sleeping bag, and had to stop to disentangle herself. "I have had it up to here with you," she said, panting and tossing her sleeping bag aside furiously. "You've been following me around, and staring at me all the time. And now you're haunting my dreams, too!" She stepped forward and poked his chest with her index finger. "And I am sick of it." She emphasised her point with another poke. "So, go."

_Poke_.

"Away."

_Poke._

"Now."

Stubbornly, he remained standing smugly before her, looking down at her finger in what appeared to be mild amusement.

"Argh!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, and narrowly missing his nose. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What is it that you desire, _miko_?" he asked slowly, looking down at her with an unparalleled intensity that make her knees weak and her face flush.

Unbidden, the image of trailing slow kisses down his neck, licking and nibbling along his collar bone, teasing his finely pointed ears with her tongue sprang into her mind. She took a shaky step backwards.

"D-desire?" she said, gulping.

He closed the gap between them again.

"Yes," he said, his voice sounding distinctly unmoved by their proximity. "I was called here by your mind for a reason, _miko_. What is it that you desire?"

"This is my dream, right?" she asked nervously. "There are no consequences for my actions here?"

"It seems plausible," he replied vaguely.

She nodded slowly and looked down at the ground, bolstering her courage. Then, acting before she could change her mind, she reached up, tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him soundly.

For one horrible moment he remained still, his lips cold and unyielding under her own. Then, just as she was about to pull back and stutter apologies, his hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, and his tongue darted out, tracing along her bottom lip softly, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Slowly, she returned the favour, snaking her tongue along his soft lips, which parted under her gentle pressure. Slowly his tongue brushed against her own, and the hand buried in his hair clenched reflexively. Emboldened she moved forward, exploring him with her tongue and hands, revelling in the unprecedented feeling of his mouth against her own.

She traced the markings on his face gently with her fingers, running them up and down his neck and jaw line before tangling them again in his hair. Every part of her body that was in contact with his felt like it was on fire, but she wanted nothing more than to be closer still.

His hand began to move, tracing gentle patterns as it skirted up and down her body, running over her shoulders, tracing beneath her breasts and over her hips, but all the while missing all the areas her body wanted to be touched most.

"Sesshoumaru," she moaned, rapidly loosing an inhibitions or embarrassment she might have once felt for moaning _anyone's_ name quite like that.

She felt a low rumble from his chest, and it sent tingles skittering madly throughout her body, pooling at the apex of her thighs.

"Please," she murmured, unsure of quite what she was asking for, but wanting it terribly.

"What is it you desire, _miko_?" he asked, trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

"Please," she said again, tangling her hands in his hair, and running it between her fingers, before toying with the small strands at the nape of his neck. "Sesshoumaru, please."

"What do you want?" he asked, his lips brushing her cheek, and his breath ghosting in her ear.

"Touch me," she said softly, blushing slightly despite her current state of entanglement.

"I _am_ touching you," he replied, smirking. He brought his hand up to her neck and cradled it, as if to prove his point.

She scowled. "Aren't you supposed to know what I want? You're a figment of my mind."

"Perhaps," he replied enigmatically. "Tell me, what is it that you want?"

"I want —" she said, gasping as he licked the spot right beneath her ear provocatively. "You."

He pulled back, making her moan at the loss of contact. He gazed down at her, a strange, almost thoughtful expression in his golden eyes. But before she could decipher it, he smirked and said, "if that is your wish."


	4. Euneirophrenia

**Warnings:** Sex.  
**Word Count:** 1,000  
**Author's Note:** Written for the Spectrum Challenge at dokuga_contest on LJ. The prompt was "Green".

**Euneirophrenia** means "peace of mind after a pleasant dream". I thought it seemed fitting.

How do I celebrate the new year? By writing porn, of course! Best way to start the year, imho. ;-) Enjoy! And don't forget to let me know what you thought.

* * *

She felt his tongue run raggedly up her neck — an action that both surprised and excited her. His fangs scraped her skin, not hard enough to break it, but more than enough to send her into a paroxysm of shivers and moans.

He pulled back, glancing down at her briefly before lazily shredding her shirt.

"Hey!" she began indignantly, watching as yet another school uniform was reduced to tatters. The cold air brushed across her exposed breasts, their tips hardening invitingly. She began to cover them with her arms, suddenly very self-conscious, but she stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru's gaze drawn magnetically to them.

_Apparently some things _are _universal_, she mused amusedly.

Very slowly, almost experimentally, she moved forwards, deeply amused by the fact that his gaze remained glued to her chest. Gently she reached out, laying a single hand flat on his chest.

His eyes fluttered closed briefly, and she smiled triumphantly. Emboldened, she reached forward and attempted to undo the clasps on his armour, but stopped when his hand rose up and pushed hers aside, undoing the clasps with well-practised ease and tossing it aside.

Pleased, she placed her hands on his chest, snaking them beneath his _haori_, desperately seeking his skin.

His hand skirted up and down her body again. Teasing her, dancing over her shoulders in gently, before trailing over her thighs, sneaking under her pleated green skirt coming so close to what she wanted before slipping teasingly out again and resting beneath the swell of her breast.

She moaned in frustration and desire. _Even in my fantasies he's a jerk_, she thought bitterly. As if he'd know what she was thinking, his hand moved upwards, cupping her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple and causing her to gasp. She ran her hands frantically down his chest, fumbling with the ties on his _haori, _before slipping it off his shoulders.

In a single movement, almost too fast her eyes to register, he tossed it aside, and pulled her forwards, settling her soundly in his lap. She could feel his erection against her thigh, and she stilled, eyes widening. "Oh," she said softly.

He made a small sound of amusement, before leaning in and closing his mouth over her left nipple, swirling his tongue around it. "Oh," she said again, grabbing the back of his head with one hand and pulling him closer. He repeated the action, and her fingers curled, clenching of their own accord as she shifted her hips desperately needing to be closer to him.

He growled, and she shifted again, grinding herself against him.

His claws tightened against her waist, pricking her skin, but she was far beyond caring. She ran her hands hungrily up and down his back, pulling herself closer to him, wanting to touch every inch of her skin against his.

His teeth grazed her nipple, and she cried out, shattering the silence of the still night.

She wasn't really aware of when exactly her skirt and panties had come off, but they seemed to have conveniently vanished. Not that she minded even a little.

_This is the best dream I have ever had,_ she thought, as she ran her hands boldly down his smooth, sculpted chest, trailing over his nipples, her index finger catching in his navel as she moved down to the waistband of his _hakama_. She tugged at his waistband, hoping it, like her skirt, would disappear.

It wasn't nearly so obliging, but Sesshoumaru was. He left her only long enough to remove what was left of his clothing, and the last vestiges of hers, before he pulled her towards him again, bringing their torsos flush together and pushing her legs apart so that she straddled his waist.

Their eyes met briefly, his eyes swirling with tumultuous need. She felt a surprising flicker of affection for him, before her eyes closed and her senses went into overload as he slid into her.

"Gods," she murmured, marvelling at the alien feeling of fullness.

"Please," she said softly, leaning down to lick his jaw wantonly.

And then he began to move, and she completely and utterly lost the ability to think. He fell back, his hair fanning out beneath him, as she rode him, moving instinctively with the building tension inside her.

She could feel it, all her muscles tightening within her, as if the next rhythmic stroke would shatter her, and send her flying over the edge, yet still it built. She groaned, leaning forwards and jerking as he brushed against something inside her that definitely wanted to be brushed.

She rode him artlessly, fingers clenching as her blunt nails scraped across his chest. So close. _Sosososososclose. _She cried out long and wordless as a wave of pleasure racked through her body, her muscles contracting around him, but still he pounded into her, rising up to clasp his mouth around her breast as she scraped her nails up his back and tangled them in his hair, running her tongue along a ragged magenta stripe.

He jerked beneath her, and she felt his hot seed inside her, and together they fell onto the cold ground, hopelessly entangled.

She shivered, revelling in the feeling of his skin against her own, lazily tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"Thank you," she said at length.

"Hn," he replied softly. "It has been a most unique experience."

She frowned, propping herself up on one arm. "What does that mean? This is my dream, right?"

Lazily he traced a claw down her cheek, making her eyes flutter closed in pleasure. "If you say so," he said, smirking.

Kagome woke with a start, her cheek still tingling from the phantom touch. She looked around the quiet campsite apprehensively, but to her great relief nothing seemed to be amiss. Her eyes sought his familiar white form, but he seemed absent. Her lips curving up into a smile, she curled up into a ball in her sleeping bag and went back to sleep.


	5. The Morning After

**Warnings:** Talk of sex, nakedness and some suggestive glances.

**Word Count:** 1,000

**Author's Note: **Written for the Spectrum Challenge at dokuga_contest on LJ. The prompt was "Blue". This is my least favourite of the Spectrum Challenge entries I've done so far, but it's a necessary filler before we hit the grand finale (so to speak). :D

* * *

She had been staring at him all day. After all, how could she not when he'd shown up in that snooty, this-Sesshoumaru-does-not-have-to-explain-himself-to-you sort of way, and then proceeded to star in her first ever R-rated dream? Star magnificently, mind. Oscar worthy even.

Not, of course, that Kagome really needed any _additional _incentive to spend her days gazing longing at his backside.

Granted, she now had the added joy of blushing bright red from her roots to her toes and stumbling over things whenever he so much as looked at her. Even Inuyasha was beginning to glance between the two of them, brow furrowed and a look of growing suspicion on his face.

Sesshoumaru, however, remained entirely aloof. Much to her consternation he was completely avoiding her. None of his bizarre staring at her, and asking questions and generally making a nuisance of himself. No, he'd simply left her to the dogs.

Well, dog.

"Jerk," she muttered, glaring furiously at his back as she gathered her bathing things together to slip off to the hot spring with Sango. He turned, glancing at her, eyebrow raised, and she promptly stumbled, dropped everything in her arms and blushed. In that order.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha demanded, no longer oblivious to the fact that the cause of Kagome's current clumsiness was most certainly his half-brother.

"Nothing!" Kagome squeaked, dropping the bottle of shampoo she'd just picked up. "Nothing at all. He's done nothing to me. Because that would be weird. And wrong. And… deeply strange. Not to mention out of character, and probably deeply icky. And, oh god…" she trailed off, frantically grabbing her bathing things. "I'm going to take a bath now," she announced, before turning and running off as fast as she could, leaving the rest of the group to stare blankly at her retreating back.

"What the hell was that?" she heard Inuyasha ask bemusedly.

She briefly considered drowning herself to avoid the inevitable fact that she would at some point have to return to the group.

"Kagome?" Sango asked softly, as she stepped up to the edge of the spring. "Are you all right?"

Kagome blinked, took a deep breath, and told Sango everything.

"Sesshoumaru…?" Sango said incredulously.

Kagome nodded.

"And he…?"

She nodded again.

Sango blinked slowly. "Was it… good?"

Kagome sank back against the rocks with relief. "Oh, god yes," she said, smiling at the memory. "It was amazing."

"What did it feel like?" Sango asked, climbing into the water.

Kagome frowned. "It's hard to describe," she said, as her mind cheerfully supplied images of Sesshoumaru spread beneath her, his unnaturally bright eyes contrasting in sharp relief against his pale skin, and his long hair spread out beneath him like a fan.

Her lips parted, and she felt her face flush at the thought. "Good," she said finally. "It felt _so _good."

Sango was looking at her inquisitively, her cheeks blushing bright red, clearly wanting to know more but not wanting to ask.

"Why Sesshoumaru?" Sango said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know!" she shouted. "It's not like I had any control over things anyway, no matter how many times he said it was 'my dream'."

Sango's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "And of course he was a complete jerk," Kagome continued obliviously. "All 'you seem as ineffective as usual, _miko_' this and 'it's been a most unique experience' that!"

Sango had to muffle her laughter behind her hand as Kagome did a rather good impression of Sesshoumaru's toneless delivery.

"And if wasn't so infuriatingly _pretty_ I'd have kicked him out within the first thirty seconds," she finished triumphantly.

The two girls glanced at each other and immediately burst into giggles, their laughter echoing in the still night.

—

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Sango asked as she finished drying her hair as best she could with a towel.

"Mmmhm," Kagome said, sinking down lower into the water. "I'm not sure I want to face them yet."

Sango cast her a sympathetic look. "If you need anything, shout," she said, before departing back to camp.

Lazily she traced circles on the surface of the water with her finger, watching as the ripples spread through out the rest of the spring, and relishing in the feeling of the cool night air against the skin of her arms.

"_Miko_," said a familiar voice from behind her, and she jumped up in fright, her mouth opening in an involuntary scream. Before she could even make a sound his hand closed over her mouth.

"Smmfffommrrru," she said angrily, contemplating whether or not it was worth it to bite his hand. Deciding that the fact that he'd been spying on her while she bathed was justification enough, she opened her mouth as much as she could, and chomped down hard on the nearest finger.

She was sent flying backwards, colliding hard with the ground as he stood, staring down at his hand. "You _bit _me," he said incredulously.

"You were spying on me! And you grabbed me! What was I supposed to do?" she countered.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "This Sesshoumaru had no desire to tolerate your high pitched wailing," he said, sneering.

"Then why are you here?" she demanded. "Why are you following me?"

He ignored her question, in favour of posing his own. "You have been behaving oddly all day. Explain."

"I —" she blushed, shivering as the cool air raised goosebumps all over her body. Of course, it was only then that she remembered she was stark naked.

"Pervert!" she yelled, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her, clutching it to her chest protectively.

His eyebrow raised, and ever-so-very-slowly his gaze trailed down her body, making her shiver in anticipation, despite her fury.

Her shocked blue eyes met his, and, to Kagome's complete and utter horror, he smirked.


	6. Power Play

**Warnings:** Talk of sex, nakedness and some suggestive glances.

**Word Count:** 1,000

**Author's Note: **Written for the Spectrum Challenge at dokuga_contest on LJ. The prompt was "Indigo". Feedback is, as always, received with love, appreciation and gratitude.

* * *

_What is it that you desire, miko?_

She shivered, tightening her towel around herself, wanting nothing more than to run into a hole and hide from his piercing gaze.

Unbidden, memories of her dream spun through her mind.

_I _am _touching you._

He'd touched her, running his warm hands over her body in a teasing dance, finding erogenous zones she hadn't even known she had. She'd been equally wanton, doing things she'd only _ever_ do in dreams.

She stumbled backwards, needing to get away from him before she did something very, very stupid. And possibly fatal. Very likely both.

Oh god, she'd _screamed_.

_I want… you_.

No. No. Nonono. She wanted Inuyasha. Sweet Inuyasha, who had saved her from everything; Inuyasha who protected her, and loved her. She _loved_ him. He was her _destiny_.

Sesshoumaru was staring at her again.

_Ohgodohgodohgod, _her mind gibbered.

"_Miko_," he said, his low baritone voice sending her already over-excited senses into overdrive. For one horrifying moment she was so nervous she thought she might vomit.

"Mmhm?" she squeaked, not trusting herself with coherent sentences at the moment.

"You are panicking," he said flatly.

It was such an un-Sesshoumaru thing to say that she blinked stupidly and simply stared, too stunned to formulate a reply.

"Cease," he ordered, stepping towards her.

She was beginning to think her mind had shut down entirely. "W-what?" she managed.

Her eyes widened in alarm as she felt the abrasive brush of his aura against her own. She instinctively brought her hand up defensively in front of her, and took a step back. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously, her voice tinged with an unexpected edge of steel.

"Watch," he said simply, his tone astonishingly peaceful.

Slowly she willed her muscles to relax, as she watched him in amazement. He had the most remarkable expression on his face, a mixture between thrill and satisfaction. His golden eyes were trained on her own, and she felt a distinct pull towards him.

His power rose up about him, throwing his hair around wildly, wrapping his body in tendrils of light. He looked eerie, completely and utterly alien to her, and that both frightened and excited her.

And then her power responded to his own, bright sparks of pink dancing across her skin, snaking up and down her arms, and she gasped.

He smiled. Devilish and thrilled he looked at her almost as if to say 'see? Look what I did'.

She almost found herself grinning back.

Their power danced together, electrifying the air around them, and sending her hair flying out to meet his in the middle. Silver tangled with black, and where it caught the light it glowed a dark indigo.

She was pulled and pushed, moving towards and away from him, exhilarated at the feeling of her power brushing against his own. Every stroke of his aura against hers was grating, painful, and yet unique and despite everything she wanted more.

She took a step forwards, reaching out with her hand, and he stilled, dropping his aura abruptly, and nearly sending her toppling to the ground in surprise.

"That would be unwise," he remarked placidly, seemingly unaffected by what they'd just been doing.

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly cold and empty at the loss of his illusionary touch.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"I have no desire to be purified," he said simply. "Though you would be unlikely to accomplish much should you attempt," he added pointedly. "It would likely be… unpleasant."

She bit down on the insane urge to giggle.

"So, did you come here just to do that, then?" she asked, adrenaline still running through her veins, loosening her tongue.

"Yes," he intoned. He made no move to leave, however, and gazed strangely at her. "Your towel is slipping," he remarked finally.

She glanced down. It had slipped almost completely off her breast without her noticing. "Eek!" she shrieked, as she grabbed the towel and clutched to her chest, pulling it back up. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" she hissed furiously.

"I was deciding whether a preferred it on or off," he said slowly.

She flushed, taking a nervous step back. He matched with a step forwards.

_What is it that you desire, miko?_

"What did you decide?" she asked, against her better judgement.

"This Seshoumaru," he said haughtily, "prefers to take it off himself." He stepped forward again, closing the gap between them, and Kagome suddenly found that her legs had lost the will to move.

"Oh," she mumbled, somewhat dazedly.

"Fewer and fewer things have captured my interest of late," he murmured, reaching down gently with one clawed hand to grasp her own, dislodging it from the towel, which fell to the ground.

He clasped the back of her neck with his hand and held her head in place, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. She whimpered as his tongue forced its way into her mouth, and he stilled suddenly.

Slowly the hand at the back of her neck began to trail downward, moving between her breasts and tracing down her tummy before dancing over her hips and moving up her back.

She felt herself melt into him, reaching up to entwine her hands behind his neck and kiss him gently, running a tongue over his lips as she had in her dream.

This was utterly and completely wrong. Here she was, standing naked in the middle of the forest, pressed up against the half-brother of her one true love, and thoroughly enjoying every minute of it.

This was not the way things were supposed to be.

His hand cupped her breast, pinching her nipple slightly, and making her gasp and buck against him.

Her hands snaked over his shoulders, moving down to pull at his armour, which he quickly divested himself of. She made an indecipherable noise of contentment as she latched back onto him.

Who was she to argue with something that felt so good?


	7. Experience

**Warnings:** Sex, and slight violence.

**Word Count:** 1,000

**Author's Note: **Last one! This is the final instalment in this series (despite the fact that I left it at a terribly EVIL point). I had a very hard time writing this, so apologies if it seems a bit stilted or choppy. I do seem to have a bit of a tree!sex fetish, as it seems almost every sex scene I write involves going at it against trees. :P

Written for the Spectrum Challenge at dokuga_contest on LJ. The prompt was "Violet". Feedback is, as always, received with love, appreciation and gratitude.

If you enjoyed this little series, I'd appreciate any feedback or comments that you have. If you spotted any errors, inconstancies or anything like that, please point it out to me, and I'll do my best to fix it up. And if you liked it, without having any complaints, feel free to tell me that too. :P

Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it.

* * *

It was completely and utterly wrong, and entirely right at the same time. When she'd dreamed about this moment, she'd never, _ever_ thought that it might actually happen. Or that the dream would pale in comparison to reality.

She hadn't really expected gentleness from him, but in a strange way it was what she received. He seemed careful, moving slowly but deftly over her skin, teasing her, pinching her her nipples and nipping at her skin, but never hard enough to mark her. Every brush of his claws sent shivers though her body. His fangs grazed her neck, and she arched up into him. Her body and mind knew that he could easily overpower her; he could easily shred her body with his powerful claws. It was exciting.

Every brush of his fangs against her skin made butterflies of nervous excitement explode in her stomach, and she tried to reciprocate in turn, nibbling at his porcelain skin with surprising daring, and scraping her nails over his back. She tugged at his _haori_, pulling it off his shoulders and undoing the ties with trembling fingers.

She ran her hands feverishly over his skin, drinking in the warmth he radiated and relishing in the feeling of its sliding smoothly beneath her palms. Hesitantly, leaning flush up against him, she ran her tongue up his neck.

He growled, and her heart seemed to stop for so long she thought she might be dead.

And then he lifted her up, wrapping his arm around her waist as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and he moved with surprising sureness over to the closest tree, pinning her to it with his body. She brought her leg up higher, pressing herself against the tell-tale lump in his hakama.

She watched with a surge of feminine pride as his eyes fluttered closed, and she moved her hips experimentally. Much to her surprise and pleasure, he let out a small moan.

He shoved her roughly against the tree, the bark scraping harshly against her back and she gasped. He ground himself against her, watching her shudder with pleasure. Agonisingly slowly he pulled her to him, revelling in the feeling of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and he lowered her to the ground, allowing her to lie flat on her back.

He smirked at her as he trailed his hand, ever-so-very-slowly down the length of her body coming to a stop between her folds. He leaned forwards, nudging her legs apart and licked one long, sensuous path.

She'd been watching him with mixed reservation and curiosity as he'd spread her out on the ground, but the moment his tongue touched her she arched in surprise and pleasure. This was ten times better than that dream, she thought incoherently as he swirled his tongue slightly, causing every nerve in her body to explode with pleasure.

He licked, sucked, nipped and toyed with her, driving in and out with his tongue, pulling her ever closer to the edge of reason, and all the while she writhed under his deft tongue.

Suddenly his body covered her own, and she felt him poised at her entrance. She instinctively lifted her pelvis, drawing him in. She gasped, pulling away from him as she felt a sharp, stabbing pain.

He held her still, lowering his head to trail soft butterfly kisses along her collarbone and neck. She squirmed against his firm grip, trying to adjust the stinging and painful sensation of fullness she felt.

She wasn't ignorant enough to have not known that it would hurt, but a part of her had assumed that life would imitate her fantasies (in its own strange way, it had so far). She hadn't really been prepared for how much it would sting.

"The _hanyou_ has not taken you," he murmured, more of a statement than a question but she answered anyway.

"No."

He pulled back, something oddly like regret in his eyes, but it was gone before she could truly register what it was.

"Relax," he said softly, slowly beginning to move within her. It still stung, and she clenched her hands into fists on the ground. She felt his arm snake behind her, and suddenly she was moving up and forwards as he fell back, coming to rest with her straddling his lap.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it gently and she forgot all about the niggling stinging sensation. Wrapping her hands into his hair she began to shift, moving on instinct. Slowly at first, but with mounting speed and tension.

She pulled herself closer to him, grating on that one beautiful spot he touched inside her. He snarled, thoroughly primal, and she shivered in excitement and a touch of fear, her _miko_ powers rising up and dancing across her skin, meeting his own _youki_. She felt him, in every sense of the word, as he moved within her and his aura washed over her, flowing in and receding like the tide.

She shook, in awe of his power as she rocked wildly on him, her skin afire as their two opposing powers clashed. Where her power touched his own it glowed a deep violet, so very different from her usual pink that she felt dirty and forbidden.

It both disgusted and thrilled her.

And then the world exploded into colour and feeling as his aura rippled across her skin and he pounded beneath her. He pulled her close again, scraping his fangs across her chest and drawing blood. She returned with equal fervour, pawing at him wanting to be closer…

She felt him jerk beneath her, as his _youki_ danced across her skin, dragging her down.

The starlight of the night reflected in his eyes as she gazed down at him in wonder.

"Thank you," he said mildly. "It has been a most unique experience."

She was too astonished to respond as he swiftly rose and dressed, leaving her alone in the clearing.

* * *

_Finis._


End file.
